brothers_of_war_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Demaaga
Demaaga is a Kaiju that appeared in Ultraman X, episode 1. * Subtitle: Molten Iron Monster * Tsurugi Subtitle: Devil Clone Beast * Kamisori Subtitle: Dimensional Evil Beast * EX Subtitle: EX Molten Armored-Demon History Ultraman X Original Eighteen centuries prior, Demaaga was an iron clad demon that once rampaged in Japan. He was defeated and sealed away by a Giant of Light. In the present day, Demaaga reawakened in the countryside, specifically Area S2.5, causing the river to boil and the volcano to erupt and explode when he officially appeared. It shot out fireballs that hit both the country and city areas. Xio (Xeno Invasion Outcutters) tried to attack the monster's head with their weapons, believing to be its heat source, but Demaaga's iron hide made it impossible. Demaaga then rampaged in Umezawa City and damaged most of it. When Daichi Ozora went back to the ruins to salvage his precious Gomora Spark Doll, Demaaga attacked him, but then, a strange light appeared, protected him, and became one with him, much to Daichi's shock. Demaaga attacked Ultraman X and at first, the Ultraman had the advantage due to Daichi's training, but soon Demaaga gained the upper hand and then tried to finish off Asuna Yamase, but X rushed in to save her. After that, Daichi finally gained the courage to face Demaaga head on and fought in an epic brawl with the iron and heat monster with the people cheering him on. Eventually X's Color Timer went off and that put Daichi in trouble. Thankfully, Xio reappeared on the scene and attacked Demaaga when he pinned down X to save him. X then defeated Demaaga once and for all by firing the Xanadium Ray. In the aftermath, Demaaga was turned into a Spark Doll and Daichi added him to Xio's collection. Tsurugi Demaaga A second Demaaga slumbered inside a cave until Gina Spectre reawakened it with her own power. This Demaaga marched towards Umezawa city, also known as area S2-7, and rampaged in that city until Ultraman X appeared and used his prowess in the Cyber Bemstar and Cyber Zetton MonsArmor to take care of it. However, the mysterious Dark Thunder Energy from space appeared and empowered Demaaga into Tsurugi Demaaga, growing blades underneath its arms and shoulders. This form of Demaaga had overwhelming power, and Ultraman X and Xio struggled to defeat him. In a last effort, X separated himself from Daichi to save his host, and ultimately made himself lost in cyberspace. Satisfied, Tsurugi Demaaga burrowed itself out. It reappeared again in Umezawa city to resume it's attack as it fended itself off against the Xio mechas. X then re-emerged in time thanks to Daichi's use of the Xlugger to transform into his new form, Exceed X, cleansing Demaaga from the dark energy after an overwhelming fight and reduced it back to its original form before being turned to a Spark Doll by the Xanadium Ray. The Spark Doll was later recovered by Xio. The Final Battle against Greeza In the final episode of Ultraman X, after Greeza destroyed the Xio base, a Demaaga forcefully awakened in his Tsurugi form alongside EX Red King and EX Gomora, but he was eventually absorbed after being turned back into a Spark Doll by Greeza and the alien copied Demaaga's Fireball Eruption as a result. After speaking out to Gomora and striking Greeza right in the center of his chest, both Demaagas, along with all of the other Spark Dolls, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Demaaga and Cyber Tsurugi Demaaga's power was used to help form the Hybrid armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. After Greeza was defeated, Demaaga, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Ultraman R/B A new variant of Demaaga makes its appearance in this series as Kamisori Demaaga, coming from another dimension. Kamisori Demaaga first appeared in the same portal as Mio Minato as she came through to get back to Earth, and it started wreaking havoc. Saki Mitsurugi transformed into Horoboros to fight it, but was overwhelmed. Kamisori Demaaga then disappeared. Later on, Kamisori Demaaga reappears to feed off the Ray Energy coursing through Earth. Since this disrupted her plan, Saki turned into Horoboros once more and the two Kaiju fought again, but Saki, still not having recovered, loses easily. Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu fight Kamisori Demaaga in her place, but found difficulty in dealing with it because of its tough armor and powerful attacks. They then fused into Ultraman Ruebe, who had a much easier time fighting Kamisori Demaaga, and the extradimensional monster was finally finished off by the Ruebium Ray. Ultraman Astmas Chronicle Chapter 3 Original TBA EX Demaaga TBA Tsurugi EX Demaaga TBA Profile - Cyber= TBA }} - Tsurugi= - Cyber= TBA }} - Kamisori= Abilities *Razor Edge: Kamisori Demaaga is armed with razor blades on its arms and back. **Cutter Ray: Kamisori Demaaga can fire powerful energy projections of the blades on its back and arms. *Demaaga Varion: Kamisori Demaaga's destructive energy bolts, fired from the spike on its head. *Electric Tail: Kamisori Demaaga sends a surge of electricity through its tail to shock an enemy. *Teleportation: Kamisori Demaaga is capable of teleportation, which is used to enter and exit its home dimension. *Armored Body: Kamisori Demaaga's whole body is covered in heavy, multilayered armor, with each layer being 79% molten iron. This allows it to withstand most physical attacks. - EX= - Tsurugi= Abilities *Strength: Due to being empowered by the Genesis Requiem Energy, Tsurugi EX Demaaga is much stronger than he was originally. *Blades: True to its name, Tsurugi EX Demaaga possesses blades protruding on his shoulders and arms. These blades can also emit Genesis Requiem energies when slashing the opponent. *Iron Hide: Tsurugi EX Demaaga's body is 79% molten iron. **EX Demaaga Magma: Unlike a normal Demaaga, an EX Demaaga’s armor has small crevices with metallic magma underneath. It can use release this magma by flinging its arms at the opponent. As a Tsurugi EX Demaaga, this is superheated to such a degree it can burn holes through an Ultra’s Ultra Armor and drain their energy through the holes, causing their color timers to flash. ***Heat Generation: Tsurugi EX Demaaga can release heat from his body and channel it through his fire-based attacks: ****Fireball Eruption: Tsurugi EX Demaaga can unleash fireballs from all over his spikes. ****Heat Ray: Tsurugi EX Demaaga can unleash a destructive heat ray from its mouth. *Burrowing: Tsurugi EX Demaaga can burrow underground at fast speeds. }} - Diablo= A subspecies of Demaaga native to Ozarvis 32. - Kamisori= Abilities *TBA - EX= - Tsurugi= Abilities *TBA }} }} }} Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Astmas Kaiju Category:EX Kaiju Category:Kaiju (Central Universe)